bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
Season 2 'of ''Bizaardvark was announced on December 15, 2016. http://deadline.com/2016/12/bizaardvark-renewed-second-season-disney-channel-1201871158/ Production began on March 2, and wrapped on September 22, 2017. It premiered on June 23, 2017 and ended on April 13, 2018. Plot The live-action series continues to follow comedy content makers Paige and Frankie and their offbeat online channel “Bizaardvark,” now a burgeoning site on Vuuugle’s prestigious social media platform. The comedy duo have another space to conquer – high school! With their buddies Bernie, Amelia and Dirk, a recent Sierra High graduate and legend – the best friends navigate the ups and downs of high school and the vlogging world.http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneychannel/pressrelease/bizaardvark-fact-sheet-season-2/ Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera (22/22) *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong (22/22) *Jake Paul as Dirk Mann (14/22) *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth (19/22) *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz (22/22) 'Recurring Cast' *Ellen Ratner as Grandma (5/22) *Johnathan McClain as Liam (4/22) *Tom Choi as Doctor Douglas Wong (4/22) *Rachna Khatau as Principal Karen (4/22) *Kevin Will as Coach Carlson (4/22) *Adam Haas Hunter as Viking Guy (7/22) *Maya Jade Frank as Belissa (2/22) Episodes 'Confirmed dates' These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. # 06/23/17 - First Day of School (201) # 06/30/17 - Chocolate Bananas (203) # 07/07/17 - The Doctor Will See You Now (202) # 07/14/17 - Paige Bugs Out (205) # 07/28/17 - Friend Fight! (204) # 08/04/17 - Hawkward (118) # 08/11/17 - Frankie and Amelia's Fun Friend Weekend (206) # 08/18/17 - Frankie's Cheating Teacher (207) # 08/25/17 - Softball: The Musical (208) # 09/15/17 - Yes and No (209) # 09/22/17 - Science (Un)Fair (210) # 09/29/17 - Promposal Problems (211) # 10/06/17 - Halloweenvark: Part Boo! (213) # 12/08/17 - A Killer Robot Christmas (220) # 02/23/18 - Clash of the Superfans (212) # 03/02/18 - Don't Think, Just Dare (214) # 03/09/18 - Bernie Moves Out (215) # 03/16/18 - The BFF (Before Frankie Friend) (216) # 03/23/18 - Amelia's Perfectly Imperfect Volleyball Adventure (217) # 03/30/18 - Paige is Wrong (218) # 04/06/18 - Spring Break Video Spectacular (221) # 04/13/18 - Her, Me, and Hermie (219) Trivia *The cold openings for each episode in this season are different as it starts off with a Bizaardvark video. *This season, the characters all attend Sierra High School. *The Opening Titles did not change this season. *This season premiered on the fourth Friday of June, just like the previous season. *Bizaardvark got a new studio this season as they reached 100,000 subscribers. *The main cast member, Jake Paul, left the show this season. *In a vlog where Jake Paul snuck onto the Bizaardvark set during the filming of the season finale, a sign posted on the door of his former dressing room read "Ariel Martin as "Tiffany"", who merely guested in the Christmas episode. *Casting notices were sent out for an episode entitled "Future Day," which apparently did not proceed past that stage of production. Videos References Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons Category:2017